The present invention relates to compressors and more particularly to refrigerant compressors having improved discharge gas sound attenuation.
In the case of refrigerant compressors used for air conditioning and heat pump applications, sound has become an increasingly important criteria for judging acceptability. Accordingly, there is a demand for improved refrigerant compressors which are quieter than those presently available, but sacrificing none of the advantages of existing compressors.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a refrigerant compressor having improved sound attenuation which is relatively simple in construction, and does not result in a significant loss of efficiency. The compressor of the present invention is an improvement over that disclosed in assignee's U.S. Letters Patent 3,807,907, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.